See You Again
by hmfrongillo
Summary: Brennan and Booth reflect on their feelings for each other. One or Two shot songfic based on the Miley Cyrus song. BB lovin'. Fluff and possibly a bit of angst.


**A/N: I admit, not the most mature song we've ever heard. BUT it relates ridiculously well to BB :)**

**Disclaimer: ssiighhhhh Nope, I don't own Bones.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_I've got my sights set on you, and I'm ready to aim._

As much as I really don't want to admit it, I've finally decided that I have feelings for Booth. I've been watching him more intently than I ever did these past couple of months; he distracts me…. But I doubt he feels the same way. He ended things with _Cam_ because he wanted to keep their relationship professional. Why would things be any different with me? They wouldn't. That's why _I_ will keep our relationship strictly professional. There's no way I would ever reveal anything. It could completely ruin our working relationship, which is too successful to jeopardize.

_I have a heart that will never be tamed._

Despite the bad relationships of my past, and the loss of Sully from my life, I'm ready to start new. I just need someone who _won't_ eventually end up breaking my heart. But it's completely illogical that I would assume Booth wouldn't, because after all when do you ever _really_ know a person?

_I knew you were something special when you spoke my name._

Most of the time he calls me Bones. I _hated_ him for it at first, and now I've grown to love it, but what _really_ makes me shiver is when he calls me by my given name. No, not Joy. Temperance. He only whispers it when he's really concerned for me, and it's indescribable to say how it feels to know someone cares that much. I'm glad he's the one that does.

_Now I can't wait to see you again._

Every time he walks out of the room, a little part of me is disappointed, and I'm constantly waiting for him to walk back in with just as much ease and suaveness about him as when he left.

_I've got a way of knowing when something is right… cause I felt this deep connection, when you looked in my eyes._

I know when I've got something good going in my life, and it's never felt quite as good as it has when I'm around him. With David, and Sully, and the others, there was _something_. But not the special something I imagine when I imagine myself with him.

_The last time I freaked out_

Yes, as much as I hate to admit it, there have been times where I almost lost it in front of him. Occasionally he'll get a little closer than usual and I'll catch a whiff of his cologne mixed with a scent that's genuinely _him._ Or when I'm not completely focused on something else, and he puts his hand on the small of my back and it guides my mind elsewhere than where he's leading my body.

_I just kept looking down. I stu-stu-stuttered and you asked me what I'm thinking about._

There was one time recently when Booth had been talking to me, but I wasn't absorbing a word he had been saying. I'd been observing the way his _lips_ moved as he was saying them. He said my name, clearly waiting for the answer to a question I'd been too distracted to hear. I snapped out of my reverie and left him with an answer of "Ah-h-I-I…." Great, Brennan. Real smooth.

He looked at me, confused, and asked me if I had heard a word he said. Umm, negative on that one. I shook my head, too ashamed of my inattention to say anything. Booth asked what I was thinking about. Well, I was thinking about his perfect lips and wondering how they would feel against mine, but I couldn't let him know that.

_Felt like I couldn't breathe._

The other day, Booth and I had happened to be having a casual conversation in the busy streets that surrounded the diner. My back was against the brick wall outside of it; we had just finished lunch. Booth was facing me. As people were working their way through the crowd, Booth was bumped quite powerfully in the back, forcing him to take a step forward to avoid falling. We ended up, well, a little too close for comfort. I cant even describe how desperately I wanted to close the now few inches that separated our lips, but luckily he cleared his throat, mumbled an apology, and took a step back after shooting a glare in the direction of the person who had bumped him.

_You asked what's wrong with me_

When I hadn't followed him right away when he started off towards the car after that, Booth turned and asked me if I was okay. _No. _"Yes." I let out the breath I had been holding and jogged to catch up to him, hopping into to the passenger side of his SUV.

_The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself _

_My heart can't rest till then. _

_Ouu woah ohh I, I can't wait to see you again._

That night I did a lot of thinking. What if Booth _did_ feel the same way? What if things _would_ work out? My head had been swimming with question all through my evening routine, and I finally came to a decision. Next time we had some time off work and were alone together, I would risk it all and tell him my feelings. I'm sure I'll feel much better when I get it off my chest, despite his response. Yeah. I think I'll keep telling myself that.


End file.
